


Can't Deny Love

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aku Hyuuga Hinata adalah heiress klan Hyuuga, bersamaan dengan kerabat jauhku, Haruno Sakura, kami harus meluluhkan hati pangeran sombong bernama Uchiha Sasuke dari klan Uchiha. Tapi kami tidak tahu bahwa rantai takdir telah terjalin sejak dulu, saat kami belum ada di dunia ini. Dengan janji darah dan persatuan tali kasih.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet and Greet

Ether Chan proudly presents:

Can’t Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

No Plagiat It’s Trully From my Brain

Pairing: Sasuke U x Hinata H, slight SasuSaku, SasoHina, NaruSaku

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, humor

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, AU, Semi-canon, alur kecepatan

Summary: Aku Hyuuga Hinata adalah heiress klan Hyuuga, bersamaan dengan kerabat jauhku, Haruno Sakura, kami harus meluluhkan hati pangeran sombong bernama Uchiha Sasuke dari klan Uchiha. Tapi kami tidak tahu bahwa rantai takdir telah terjalin sejak dulu, saat kami belum ada di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

Suara gesekan beberapa bilah logam panjang terdengar menggema dari sudut lorong di kediaman Hyuuga. Sampai salah satu dari benda itu terpelanting ke tanah diikuti suara ambruknya tubuh beberapa prajurit berbadan tegap ke tanah berdebu di lapangan pelatihan. Yang mengalahkan mereka tak lain adalah gadis mungil berambut indigo yang dari wajahnya akan tampak bahwa ia tak akan mampu membunuh seekor semut sekalipun. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, diraih oleh sang prajurit lalu berdiri tegap di hadapan gadis yang tingginya hanya mencapai tinggi bahunya.

“Kalian lengah. Konsentrasi pecah. Kerja sama tim juga kurang. Pergilah berlatih dengan Jenderal Kakashi.” Ujar gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata yang hanya menatap datar prajurit-prajurit itu dengan mata lavendernya. Para prajurit itu mengangguk patuh, sebelumn pergi mereka ber-ojigi tanda hormat. Setelah mereka pergi, Hinata berlatih sebentar. Setelah merasa cukup, Hinata menyusuri roka menuju kamarnya, di belakangnya hanya ada satu pelayan bernama Ten Ten yang selalu bersama Hinata. Hinata mengganti pakaian berlatihnya dengan kimono berwarna ungu dengan motif abstrak. Hinata adalah putri satu-satunya dari Hyuuga Hiashi sang ketua klan Hyuuga. Ia adalah seorang putri dan juga seorang panglima perang di klan yang sangat tersohor akan strategi perang mereka. Seorang putri lemah yang menjadi kuat setelah merasakan jatuh bangun di dunia perang dan juga dunia cinta. Cinta menyakitkan antara dirinya dan pria bodoh yang mengecewakannya. Ah, Hinata menggeleng pelan, untuk apa ia mengingat itu semua, karena yang lalu biarlah berlalu.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya bertepatan dengan munculnya beberapa pelayan yang tampak tergesa-gesa, “Nona, segera datang ke ruang utama untuk menemui Tuan Besar. Di sana sedang ada tamu istimewa dan kau harus menampilkan beberapa tarian penyambutan. Itu pesan dari para tetua.” Ujar para pelayan dengan cepat, Hinata kembali ke kamar dan segera mengganti yukata non formalnya dengan kimono furisode berwarna merah, tak ada waktu mengeluh karena ini darurat. Meski dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, siapa kiranya tamu kehormatan itu sampai-sampai para pelayan harus datang dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Dengan dibantu oleh Ten Ten, Hinata berusaha mengganti pakaian dan mengatur tatanan rambutnya secepat mungkin.

Can’t Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz

.

.

.

Hinata sampai di ruang utama. Perlahan ia menggeser shoji, menunggu izin dari sang ayah. “Masuklah, Hinata.” Hiashi mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Hinata menyeret langkah perlahan sampai ke tengah ruangan. Tampak di depannya tirai bambu yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup, menandakan sang tamu berada di dalam sana. Entah apa tujuan dari acara ini, yang pasti Hinata harus tampil sebaik-baiknya. Musik pengiring telah dimainkan maka dengan gerak luwes, Hinata menampilkan beberapa kombinasi gerakan halus dan gemulai. Setelah beberapa menit, sebuah tarian penyambutan tamu telah selesai ditampilkan Hinata, ia menggeser posisinya dan duduk di samping ayahnya. Tirai belum di buka, artinya masih ada acara penyambutan lain yang akan ditampilkan, shoji kembali digeser, kali ini yang masuk adalah seorang gadis seumuran Hinata yang tampak unik, rambutnya berwarna merah jambu dan iris matanya berwarna emerald, jelas-jelas bukan orang Jepang. Gadis itu menampilkan tarian yang lincah dan tampak semangat, tubuhnya yang dibalut kimono berwarna peach dengan motif bunga sakura tampak tak kesulitan saat menampilkan gerakan yang rumit dan indah, membuat Hinata makin penasaran akan gadis itu. Setelah tariannya selesai, gadis itu duduk di sebelah Hinata sambil tersenyum sumringah yang dibalas Hinata dengan senyum tipis.

Setelah agak lama, beberapa pengawal tamu itu maju ke depan dan membuka tirai bambu itu dan membawanya keluar, tampaklah seorang pria tegap berambut raven dan iris onyx kental yang sangat dikenal Hinata. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pangeran angkuh dari klan Uchiha yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Ia mengenakan hakama dngan lambang Uchiwa yang khas. Hinata menghela napas, ia sudah bosan dengan kedatangan pria yang dulu selalu membuatnya sakit hati dan merasakan pahitnya rasa cinta. Ayahnya jelas-jelas tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan pria aneh itu dan masih tetap menyuruhnya melakukan penyambutan. Apa ini tidak salah?

Sasuke menyeringai sinis melihat Hinata, dan kepada gadis pinky itu ia malah memberi senyum cassanova nya yang sangat jarang dilihat Hinata. Hinata hanya memandang bosan sedangkan gadis pinky itu tersenyum manis sebagai balasan kepada Sasuke. dengan sedikit berdehem Hiashi memulai pembicaraan, “Mungkin kalian sudah saling mengenal tapi terlebih dahulu perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Hinata?” Ucap Hiashi membuat Hinata mengangguk patuh.

“Hyuuga Hinata. Heiress klan Hyuuga.” Dengan nada datar Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya, membuat senyum remeh hadir di wajah Sasuke. “Haruno Sakura. Heiress klan Haruno, ibuku keturunan Prancis dan ayahku keturunan Jepang. Aku adalah kerabat jauh klan Hyuuga.” Ucap Sakura menjawab rasa penasaran Hinata, sekaligus membuatnya cukup bingung dengan kata ‘kerabat’.

“Aku Uchiha Sasuke. aku yakin kalian sudah mengenalku, jadi apa maksud pertemuan ini?” Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak peduli. Hiashi tak langsung menjawab dan menyuruh seorang pelayan membagikan tiga buah gulungan pada mereka bertiga. Satu gulungan putih kepada Hinata, gulungan merah untuk Sakura dan gulungan biru tua untuk Sasuke. mereka bertiga membuka gulungan itu dan membacanya, membuat mereka seketika terbelalak kaget. “Apa ini?” Tanya Sasuke sambil meremas gulungan itu agak emosi, Hinata hanya diam, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Sakura menggulung gulungan itu dan tersenyum tipis tanpa disadari oleh siapapun. Hiashi menarik napas perlahan lalu menatap Sasuke, “Itu adalah perjanjian yang dibuat oleh ibu kalian, Haruno Mebuki, Hyuuga Hikari dan Uchiha Mikoto. Sebuah perjanjian yang telah disepakati dengan darah. Janji darah antara ibu kalian yang tak boleh dilanggar. Maka oleh karena itu aku mengumpulkan kalian hari ini untuk memberitahukan hal ini. Bahwa kalian bertiga, Sakura, Hinata dan Sasuke telah ditunangkan oleh ibu kalian saat kalian masih belum lahir. Terimalah ini sebagai takdir dan jalanilah. Siapa yang mampu meluluhkan hati Sasuke, maka kalianlah pasangan takdir yang telah ditentukan sejak dulu.” Hiashi selesai dengan perkataannya, Hinata berdiri dan berjalan menuju shoji, “Gomen, Tou-san. Aku tak akan menyetujui hal ini meski ibu telah menyetujuinya dengan darah ibuku dan darah ibu mereka. Sumimasen, Haruno-san, Uchiha-san, mungkin kalian saja yang akan menjalani hal itu karena aku tak berkenan.” Hinata berkata dengan nada sarkatis, pandangan lavendernya tampak dingin, emosinya hampir meluap. Ia menggeser shoji agak kasar, jika ini yang dimaksud mendiang ibunya dulu dengan sebuah takdir masa depan yang telah disiapkan untuknya maka ia akan dengan segera menyerah. Tak mau tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Tersakiti oleh Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

Can’t Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz

Di ruang utama, Sasuke segera berdiri menyusul Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Ia tidak menginginkan hal ini setelah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu terjadi dengan meninggalkan luka sayatan pada hati Hinata. Ia tak ingin melukai Hinata untuk kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Hiashi hanya tersenyum tipis pada Sakura lalu pergi keluar setelah menyampaikan permintaan maaf karena sikap Hinata dan Sasuke. Meski Hiashi tak rela akan hubungan janji darah antara Sasuke dan Hinata, ia pun tak sanggup mengecewakan istrinya yang telah tiada. Saat ruang utama telah sepi, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan beranjak keluar. “Fufufu, kita akan bersaing Hinata nee-san.” Ucapnya sambil terkekeh sarkatis.

.

.

.

To Be Continued


	2. The Voices of Those Hurt Love

Chap. 2 Voices of The Hurt Love

Kami memiliki penyesalan. Penyesalan akan cinta. Kami tahu itu klise dan hampa. Tapi kami juga tidak mau menyerah. Namun aku sudah menyerah. Hatiku telah berubah sedingin dan sehampa rintik salju yang tengah menghiasi kediaman Hyuuga.

“Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.”

Kata-kata klise itu membutakan dan menulikanku dari teriakan orang-orang yang menyuruhku berhenti. Berhenti dari jebakan yang akan menghancurkanku.

….. Sasori

“Sasuke-kun, kau janji akan terus bersamaku?”

Janji? Apa itu? Kau telah mengkhianatinya. Membuat hatiku membeku menjadi es abadi yang tak akan pernah mencair lagi.

…… Hinata

“Hn, aku sudah lupa.”

Aku terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya. Kebohongan yang kuciptakan membuat kita berdua terluka. Maaf, adalah kata yang terlambat dan tak mungkin kuucapkan lagi.

…… Sasuke

“Tunggulah sampai senja selesai, dan kau boleh tak mencintaiku lagi setelah ini.

Penyesalan menyergap hatiku. Yah, aku terlalu melankolis dan melukai hatiku sendiri. Aku sudah membuangnya.

……. Sakura

“Aku… belum bisa menyerah!”

Ya, aku tidak menyerah namun dia telah menyerah terhadap takdir. Terhadap janji darah ibunya yang menolak kehadiranku di hatinya.

…… Naruto

.

.

.

Hinata masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah pucat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ini benar-benar tidak baik. Para pelayan pun khawatir dengan keadaan nona muda Hyuuga itu. Tenten menghampiri Hinata, “Perlu kupanggilkan dia, Hinata-sama?”

“Ya, panggil Sasori ke sini. Sekarang!”

Derap kaki pelayan bersliweran kesana kemari. Mereka sibuk mencari seorang dokter handal di kediaman Hyuuga yang luas ini.

“S-sasori-sama” Tenten menghampiri Sasori dengan nafas terputus-putus. Orang yang dipanggil Sasori itu langsung tahu. Perasaannya tidak enak, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hinata.

“Tuan, Hinata-sama,…”

“!!”

Langkah berderap itu membuat Sasuke yang berada di kamar tamu merasa jengah. Hatinya sedang kalut ditambah para pelayan itu membuatnya kesal. Ia menggeser shoji dan melihat seorang pria berambut merah diikuti pelayan pribadi Hinata berlari ke kamar Hinata. Ya,itu adalah kamar Hinata. Kamar yang sering disinggahinya dulu. Berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari letak kamarnya. Terdengar bisik-bisik ricuh di dekat kamar Sasuke. Ia segera menggeser shoji. Mendengar dari dalam kamarnya dengan khawatir.

“Ada apa dengan nona Hinata?”

“Tampaknya ia akan demam lagi sampai besok. Mungkin sama parahnya dengan musim dingin kemarin. Ia selalu memaksakan diri.”

“Ya, sejak kepergian Tuan Sasuke, nona selalu memaksakan diri. Ia menjadi lebih tertutup. Dia juga menjadi pribadi yang keras namun rapuh dalam waktu bersamaan.”

“Ya, itu benar. Sebaiknya kita segera memberitahu Tuan Besar tentang kejadian ini.”

Sasuke tertegun. Musim dingin tahun lalu? Ya, itu adalah saat dimana dia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hinata secara paksa. Hari dimana dia meninggalkan Hinata dengan perasaan yang pecah berkeping-keping. Meninggalkannya tanpa menanyakan keadaannya setelah itu. Sasuke benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang. Teganya dia meninggalkan Hinata dan sekarang dengan muka tebal ia menemui Hinata lagi. Sungguh menyedihkan, pikir Sasuke. mungkin, malam ini Sasuke akan menghabiskan malamnya dengan merenungi rasa penyesalan dan rasa bersalahnya.

Setelah para pelayan itu pergi dan menghilang di kegelapan malam, di samping kamar Sasuke, Sakura berdiri dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Senandung lirik terdengar pelan dari bibir tipisnya, “Takdir telah terangkai. Rantai itu tak akan terputus. Tapi kalian telah menghancurkannya dan cinta akan pergi dengan sendirinya…” lirik itu terhenti sebentar lalu ia melanjutkannya dengan wajah sedih, “Seperti aku dan dia.”

……….

Sasori memandang Hinata dengan wajah prihatin. Ini sudah satu malam dan panas Hinata sudah mereda namun ia belum bangun. Terkadang Hinata akan menangis dalam tidurnya sambil mengatakan, “Jangan pergi…” secara terus menerus. Satu hal yang membuat Sasori tersenyum miris adalah nama yang disebut Hinata yaitu Sasuke.

“Sudah satu tahun berlalu, apakah kau belum bisa melupakannya, Hinata?” Tanya Sasori dengan suara sedih. Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata dan mencium tangan mungil yang tampak pucat itu.

“Cih, pria cabul! Menyentuhnya saat dia sedang lemah dan tak sadarkan diri? Menjijikkan.” Sebuah suara arogan terdengar, bersamaan dengan shoji yang digeser mendadak. Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan wajah datar, namun tampak dari sorot matanya bahwa amarahnya meluap.

“Cemburu, hah? Kau sudah tak punya kesempatan dan Hinata-sama telah memberikannya padaku. Kau sudah membunuh perasaannya sejak dulu. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke-sama?” Sasori menyindir Sasuke dengan suara sarkatis. Ia menyeringai pada Sasuke yang tampak menyesal.

“Darimana kau tahu itu?” Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tertahan. Sasori tersenyum, inilah saatnya dimana Sasuke harus berhenti mengecewakan Hinata. Dan di situlah pintu hati Hinata akan terbuka untuknya. Hanya untuknya.

“Kau harusnya sadar. Setelah kau mencampakkan Hinata-sama, berita itu sudah tersebar luas ke seluruh penjuru kediaman Hyuuga. Dan kau masih berani bertanya dari mana aku tahu? Pergi saja dari sini dan bawalah gadis asing itu bersamamu. Bukankah Hinata-sama juga telah berkata demikian?”

Sasuke merasa kalah telak dengan perkataan Sasori. Sasuke memilih pergi. Penyesalaan dan luka lama kembali menganga di hatinya. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, Hinata perlahan membuka matanya. Sasori memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dalam pelukannya.

“Syukurlah.” Ucap Sasori. Hinata hanya menatap datar Sasori lalu mendorongnya. “Pergilah. Dan jangan sekali-kali menyentuhku. Kitatidak memiliki hubungan, ingatlah pada posisimu.” Kata-kata dingin kembali dilontarkan Hinata. Sasori hanya tersenyum pilu, “Hai, Hinata-sama. Permisi.” Sasori keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum pahit. Hanya karena Sasuke, ia menjadi orang yang sangat kejam. Pada dirinya sendiri maupun pada Sasori yang merupakan teman kecilnya.

‘Maafkan aku, Sasori.’

 

……

Sasuke berjalan ke kolam tanaman air yang berada di kediaman Hyuuga, dulu ini adalah tempa yang indah karena Hinata selalu merawat bunga yang ada dengan penuh kasih. Hinata sangat menyukai tanaman, dan sejak hati Hinata hancur, segala tumbuhan yang hidup bersama cintanya seketika mati pula. Hinata tak lagi bergelut dengan bunga, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bertempur, pedang, strategi, membunuh dan mati. Ya, dari seorang putri anggun yang menawan, Sasuke telah mengubahnya menjadi seorang panglima perang wanita berhati dingin.

Ia tahu itu salah dan sekarang sudah terlambat baginya. Masih dengan renungannya yang dalam, sebuah suara mengacaukan lamunan Sasuke.

“Kyaa!”

Sasuke segera melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia menemukan Sakura terjatuh karena tergelincir di permukaan es yang tipis. Sakura jatuh terduduk sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang kelihatannya keseleo.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Haruno-hime?” Tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sambil menunduk, Sakura menggapai tangan Sasuke. ia tersenyum licik sesaat dan menarik tangan Sasuke agak kuat. Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya dan tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menhimpit Sakura yang berada di bawahnya. Sakura menyeringai dan ia mencium bibir Sasuke. ia melepas ciuman sepihak itu dengan tersipu. Sasuke cukup terkejut dan langsung mengusap bibirnya.

“M-maafkan aku Tuan Uchiha, i-itu tidak sengaja.” Ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah menyesal.

“Douita, jangan dipikirkan.” Ujar Sasuke berkompromi. Ia paham betul bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan. Beberapa pelayan datang dan membantu membopong Sakura. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana.

Tapi seorang gadis bermata lavender menatap pilu kejadian itu. Entah sejak kapan Hinata telah berada di sana. Hinata menatap kosong dari shoji yang sedikit terbuka. Sebuah shoji berwarna coklat polos yang tampak seperti dinding. Shoji yang telah dimodifikasi khusus baginya agar ia mampu melihat segala sumber kenangannya. Kolam air yang tak terawatt itu. Air mata agilagi mengalir dari sudut netranya.

‘Secepat itukah kau melupakanku, Sasuke-kun?’

 

T.B.C.


	3. Reflection of My Heart

Chap 3. Reflection of My Heart

Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz

.

.

'Kapan aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan?' –Hinata

'Kapan aku bisa kembali ke masa-masa itu?' –Sasuke

'Kapan aku bisa merelakan dirinya?' –Naruto

'Kapan aku bisa jujur pada diri sendiri?' –Sakura

'Kapan aku bisa lepas dari pertemanan ini?' –Sasori

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di benak kami. Kami sendiri tak tahu kapan itu semua akan terjawab. Karena roda waktu yang akan memutuskan saatnya.

.

.

Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz

.

.

Chap. 3 Reflection of My Heart

Hinata sudah tampak lebih sehat hari ini, rona kemerahan tipis sudah kembali menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Namun entah kenapa, aura yang menyelubungi tubuh Hinata sangatlah mencekam, berat dan gelap. Semua pelayan tampak menjaga jarak dengan nona muda mereka yang tegas itu, entah kenapa kalau mereka mendekat sedikit saja, Hinata mungkin akan langsung mengamuk pada mereka.

Benar saja, Hinata masih kalut karena kejadian kemarin. Bukankah dia sudah bertekad akan melupakan Sasuke, tapi kenapa? Kenapa air matanya masih saja meleleh kala mengingat kejadian kemarin? Kenapa Hinata yang dulu terus membayangi dirinya? Seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Berhenti untuk apa? Kenapa Hinata masih membayangkan kejadian yang hanya akan membuatnya terluka?

Hinata mendesah, ia memilih untuk duduk di tepi roka yang menghadap ke taman bunga di kediamannya. Matanya menutup perlahan, meresapi dinginnya angin musim dingin yang menerpa wajahnya. Roka di dekat taman ini sangat jarang didatangi pelayan, karena mereka tahu bahwa nona mereka sangat suka menyendiri di taman ini. Maka para pelayan hanya mendatangi tempat ini saat pagi hari, untuk membersihkan dan merawat taman yang dulunya berada sepenuhnya dalam pengawasan Hinata sendiri.

Kebetulan, Sasori sang dokter tengah mencari Hinata, hendak mengecek kedaan sang nona muda yang baru saja sembuh dari demam. Kakinya menelusuri lorong-lorong yang panjang menuju taman. Sejak kecil, tempat itu adalah tempat favorit Hinata setelah kolam tanaman air yang sekarang telah terbengkalai itu.

Ah, surai indigo itu terlihat. Sasori melangkah semakin cepat, tak sabar bertemu dengan sang gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Hinata-sa-," Sasori terdiam dan langsung terpana dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Hinata telah tertidur, wajahnya tampak anggun dan polos. Rambut Hinata terurai, membingkai wajah jelitanya. Mengingatkan Sasori pada Hinata yang dulu. Hinata yang lembut, penggugup, lemah, tak percaya diri dan selalu tersenyum hangat. Kakinya melangkah, membawa dirinya menuju Hinata.

"Bodoh. Di sini dingin kan?" ucapnya pelan, senyum tulus hadir di wajahnya. Ia menggendong sang nona muda dengan hati-hati, berusaha tidak mengganggu tidur Hinata.

Di belakang sebuah pohon ginkgo, Sakura menyeringai. Sudah lama ia mengawasi kejadian tadi. Mulanya ia ingin mengganggu Hinata, justru ia mendapat sebuah rahasia manis yang berduri.

"Kau mencintainya bukan? Sasori? Kau mungkin akan menjadi penentu dalam cerita buatanku." Senyum masih terukir di bibir Sakura, tapi senyum itu sarat akan luka dan penderitaan.

"Kalian harus bernasib sama sepertiku!"

.

.

Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz

.

.

"S-sasuke-kun! Ch-chotto," Hinata berjalan dengan agak kesulitan. Geta yang dipakainya tak membantunya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Salju yang menumpuk pun makin membuatnya kesulitan melangkah.

Di depannya seorang pria tegap berjalan angkuh seakan tak peduli pada Hinata yang kesusahan. Tapi langkah lebar itu terlalu cepat untuk dapat disusul Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun!" dengan suara lembutnya, Hinata kembali memanggil nama pria itu. Sang pria di depannya tersentak sesaat lalu memandang ke belakang.

"Cepatlah, Hinata." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin, Hinata menciut seketika. Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Hinata memang merasa bahwa Sasuke semakin dingin. Sikapnya tak lagi hangat seperti dulu. Sasuke kembali berjalan, tak mengacuhkan sang tunangan yang kesulitan berjalan. Biasanya ia akan tersenyum tipis lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata, menyeimbangkan irama langkah mereka. Tapi sekarang Sasuke malah tak acuh dan melangkah semakin cepat.

Mata Hinata terasa panas, air mata mulai meleleh perlahan.

"Ittai…," Sakit. Bukan hanya kakiku yang mulai terluka, aku bisa menahannya. Tetapi, hatiku sakit, Sasuke. Rasanya perih.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Kenapa gadis itu malah menangis? Dasar manja, batin Sasuke. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Sasuke pun menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini ia memang sering terbawa emosi pada Hinata yang tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Apa ini yang mereka katakan tentang bosan pada pasangan? Atau ia memang sudah tak mencintai Hinata lagi? Hatinya terasa kosong, seakan Hinata sudah memudar, layaknya tulisan di atas kertas yang mulai memudar karena dimakan waktu.

Sasuke mungkin sedang tak waras waktu itu. Ia melangkah menuju Hinata yang telah terduduk di atas tumpukan salju yang dingin. Waktu itu sepi, jalanan di dekat kediaman Hyuuga memang tak pernah terlalu ramai. Para pelayan pun pasti sudah kembali ke kediaman pelayan.

"Hei, Hinata. Dengarlah..,"

Hinata mendongak, apakah Sasuke akan membantunya?

"Ayo, kita berhenti."

"B-berhenti? Dari apa?" Suara Hinata tampak lemah. Hinata mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang tampak telah membulatkan keputusan.

"Ayo kita hentikan hubungan ini."

"Ti-tidak!" Hinata menolak. Air mata membasahi wajahnya. Tampak Hinata sangat takut, takut Sasuke benar-benar menyudahi hubungan asmara mereka.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Hinata."

Hati Hinata pecah saat itu juga. Apa yang telah mereka lalui selama ini hanyalah kebahagiaan sesaat. Mana Sasukenya yang dulu? Yang selalu melindunginya dan memeluknya dengan dekapan hangat? Kemana itu semua? Hanya kepalsuan belaka?

"T-tapi kau sudah berjanji padaku kan?" Hinata menjerit dengan tangis yang meledak. Sasuke merasa bersalah, tapi tak berniat menarik kata-katanya.

"Hn, aku sudah lupa. Anggaplah semua itu tak pernah terjadi."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Pulanglah, Hinata."

Hinata mengis dalam diam. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan pilu.

"Sayonara, Hinata." Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata di tengah guyuran salju.

"Sasukee!"

…

Hinata terbangun dengan perasaan kacau. Kenapa peristiwa itu berulang pada bagian yang paling menyakitkan? Nafasnya berderu kencang. Hinata memeluk lututnya dan kembali menangis tergugu.

Tenten yang sejak tadi berjaga di luar merasa kaget karena mendengar suara isakan dari kamar sang nona muda.

"Hinata-sama?!"

Tenten menghampiri Hinata dan berusaha menenangkannya. Sebagai seorang pelindung Hinata sejak sang nona masih belia, Tenten tahu betul bagaimana sang nona bisa berakhir tragis seperti sekarang ini.

"Tenanglah Hinata-sama. Apa perlu kupanggilkan Sasori-dono?"

"Iie, aku hanya bermimpi buruk. Jangan panggil dia. Aku tak ingin merepotkannya lagi."

"Hai, wakarimasu, Hinata-sama."

Sampai kapan ia mampu menelan pil pahit ini? Bunga tidur pun semakin membuat Hinata terpuruk. Di luar kamar Hinata, Sasuke berdiri dengan tatapn pilu. Semula ia datang hanya karena mendengar suara Tenten yang panik. Bahkan dalam tidurpun Sasuke masih saja membuat gadis itu terluka.

"Gomen, Hinata."

.

.

Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz

.

.

Di kawasan hutan menuju wilayah Hyuuga, seorang pria tampak kesulitan membaca arah di tengah hutan yang lebat itu.

"Kuso! Dasar pertapa genit! Peta khusus apanya? Bahkan aku tidak bisa menentukan arah di hutan belantara ini." Pria itu menghempaskan sebuah gulungan peta dengan emosi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas salju.

"Sial! Dingin sekali! Aku lupa kalau salju sudah turun." Cercanya sambil segera berdiri. Mengusap-usap punggungnya yang kedinginan karena menimpa slju.

"Cih, kalau hanya karena ini aku menyerah, namaku bukan Naruto!"

"Tunggu aku, Sakura-chan!"

To Be Continued


	4. Something Unusual

Haruno Sakura, dengan kimono krem bercorak kelopak-kelopak sakura melangkah anggun dengan para dayangnya menuju bangunan utama. Langkahnya hati-hati agar kimononya tak basah menyerap lelehan salju. Sakura berhenti di sebuah pohon sakura yang tertutupi butiran salju.

'Hei, Sakura-chan, warnanya sama persis dengan rambutmu. Aneh!'

'Sialan kau, Naruto-baka!'

'Ah, jangan memukuliku. Ittai!'

'Hihi … dasar bodoh!'

'Hehe …'

'Kenapa tertawa, baka?'

'Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga.'

'Eh?'

…

"—ra-sama, Sakura-sama?"

"Ah?"

"Apa kau merasa kurang sehat?"

"Ah, tidak. Maaf aku melamun."

Ya, melamunkan dirinya.

Sakura mendongak. Memperhatikan langit yang berpendar kelabu. Tapi matanya seketika membelalak saat ada sesuatu yang melewati tembok tinggi pembatas halaman yang jatuh dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arahnya.

"Kyaa! Apa itu?!"

"Menghindarlah, Sakura-sama!"

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Sakura bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya ditarik spontan oleh salah seorang dayang yang panik. Napas Sakura memburu, ia terkejut dengan seonggok benda—tepatnya sesosok manusia— yang jatuh tepat di hadapannya.

"I-ittai!"

Sosok itu mengubah posisi menjadi duduk membelakangi Sakura. Mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tertutup tudung jaket—yang terasa perih karena membentur tanah es—. Tubuhnya juga serasa kebas dan nyeri.

Suara itu?!

Sekumpulan prajurit datang dengan terburu-buru, mengepungnya dengan senjata, "Penyusup!"

"Cih, sial!"

"!"

Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Mainly! Sasuke U x Hinata H, slight SasuSaku, SasoHina, NaruSaku

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, Semi-canon, Rush Plot

.

.

Chapter 4. Something Unusual

.

.

Hari sudah pagi. Burung gereja asyik berkicau. Kicauan itu terhenti dan bubar seketika setelah pintu shoji digeser agak kuat. Hinata keluar bersama Tenten menuju ruangan utama. Sarapan bersama. Cih, basa basi. Hinata menyuruh Tenten agar mengantarkan sarapannya saja ke kamar, tapi Hiashi memaksa, tak sopan katanya.

Terdengar suara berisik dari halaman. Hinata tersentak. Kenapa ada banyak pengawal di situ?!

Hinata menyeruak di antara jalanan bersalju, Tenten terkejut.

"Hinata-sama!"

Hinata telanjur menghampiri keributan. Ia melihat Haruno Sakura bersama dayang-dayangnya, sekelompok pengawal penjaga gerbang dan sesosok pemuda asing yang menunduk sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Ada apa ini?" Hinata berbicara dengan suara dingin. Suasana berubah sunyi. Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia bersembunyi di balik tubuh dayang-dayangnya.

"Hinata-sama, ada penyusup!"

"Hei! Sudah kubilang aku bukan penyusup!" Pemuda itu mendongak, lalu menyentak nyalang dengan mata shappire melotot.

Hinata mendekat, "Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Mata ungunya mengamati pria itu. Tangan lentiknya bergerak menjatuhkan tudung jaket kecoklatan itu ke belakang. Tampaklah rambut blonde yang lepek, kulitnya kecoklatan dengan wajah jenaka yang masih meringis kesakitan. Jangan lupakan mata sapphirenya yang jelas-jelas bukan orang Jepang. Hinata melihat tangan pemuda itu. Tergores, darah segar mengucur bebas.

"Huwaa, ada nona cantik!"

Hinata terdiam lalu menyimpulkan suatu hal. Tipe pria mesum. Sudah terluka malah masih bisa berkata-kata sok manis.

"Jaga mulutmu, penyusup sialan!"

"Jangan bersikap tidak sopan pada Hinata-sama."

Seorang pengawal menodongkan pedangnya ke leher pemuda pirang itu.

"Singkirkan pedang itu, kembali ke gerbang depan. Tenten, panggil Sasori."

"T-tapi Hinata-sama—"

"Diam dan lakukan. Tenten, cepatlah."

"H-ha'i."

Hinata meraih sebuah pedang dari seorang pengawalnya, jaga-jaga kalau pemuda ini berbahaya. Hinata berjongkok menatap pemuda itu dalam-dalam.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini?"

Naruto mendongak, dengan cengiran khasnya ia membalas, "Aku datang untuk menemui seorang gadis."

Hinata mengernyit. Ia berdiri, pria ini aneh.

Sakura makin membeku di belakang sana.

"Haruno-san, aku rasa kami akan membutuhkanmu untuk sedikit penjelasan mengenai kejadian ini."

Sakura tersentak kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"B-baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Aku—"

"Silakan, Haruno-san," potong Hinata cepat. Gadis itu terasa berbeda. Kenapa ia takut sekali saat Hinata menyebut namanya?

Sakura telah meninggalkan tempat itu, sang pemuda blonde menatap sendu kepergian mereka. "Apa—tadi kau menyebut Haruno?"

Hinata makin heran, "Hm. Apa hubunganmu—"

"Hinata-sama, apa yang terjadi?!" Sasori datang dengan Tenten. Wajahnya kelihatan cemas. Hinata menggeleng pelan, lalu menunjuk tangan sang pemuda asing.

"Sasori, obati dia. Kelihatannya dia jatuh dari situ," Hinata menunjuk puncak tembok setinggi dua setengah meter.

Sasori dan Tenten terkejut bukan main. Naruto terperangah. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan berlaku baik padanya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

Naruto tersentak, "A-aku?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"U-uzumaki Naruto."

Selagi Naruto menjawab beberapa pertanyaan singkat Hinata, Sasori menghampirinya, membuka kotak berisi obat dan memilih-milih barang yang ia perlukan.

Sasori dengan cekatan membersihkan darah, menaburi obat yang membuat Naruto meringis lalu membalur luka itu dengan perban. Matanya menjelajah ke bagian tubuh lainnya. Mestinya ada memar di tubuhnya kalau ia jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Naruto? Aku adalah Hyuuga Hinata, bisa dibilang kau masuk ke wilayahku tanpa izin. Untuk sementara aku harus mengurungmu. Jadi aku harap kau tidak membuat kerusuhan sampai aku tahu maksud dan tujuanmu datang ke sini," Naruto mengangguk samar separuh meringis. Ia mendongak, menatap mata kosong Hinata. "Sasori, kau tahu bagaimana mengurusnya. Kuperingatkan, jangan memberontak atau aku sendiri yang akan mengurusmu," lanjut Hinata sambil mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya tanpa arah, membuat Naruto menatap nanar pedang tajam itu.

"O-oke."

Cantik-cantik tapi … galak.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki aula dengan wajah datar. Tenten menunggu di luar. Semua orang sudah hadir di situ. Tatapannya lekat pada Haruno Sakura yang masih duduk dengan wajah memucat. Hinata mengambil tempat duduk diapit Sasori dan Hiashi. Ia tak meluangkan waktu untuk sekadar melirik Uchiha Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Haruno Sakura.

Mereka menikmati sarapan dalam ketenangan. Kebetulan Hiashi bukanlah orang yang senang berbicara saat sedang mengunyah makanan. Setelah selesai makan dan semua perkakas makan telah dibawa oleh pelayan, Hiashi mulai berbicara.

"Jadi boleh aku tahu sampai mana perkembangan kalian?"

Hinata menatap ayahnya, "Aku menolaknya, Tou-san. Aku rasa Tou-san sudah pasti tahu apa keputusannya."

Hiashi menghela napas. Tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan. Sasori tersenyum di samping Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Namun gadis itu tak mau menatap balik.

Hinata berdiri, Sasori juga mengikuti nona mudanya.

"Kalau tak ada hal yang mendesak, saya permisi."

Sasuke menyela, "Apakah begitu sopan santun yang kau tunjukkan pada tamu, Hyuuga?"

"Aku rasa kau tak perlu memanggil marga keluargaku di sini, Uchiha-sama. Aku bukan satu-satunya Hyuuga di sini."

"Baiklah, Hinata-san. Kuulangi sekali lagi, apakah begitu sopan santun yang kau tunjukkan pada tamu?"

Hinata mengernyit.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu sok ramah padaku, menjijikkan. Jangan turunkan arogansimu bagi seorang gadis Hyuuga. Aku tidak butuh. Dan aku rasa kau sudah tahu keputusan yang aku ambil. Permisi."

Sasuke menggeram. Gadis itu benar-benar tahu cara mengaduk emosinya.

Pandangan Hinata lekat pada gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi masih terdiam. Hinata menyeringai.

"Haruno-san."

"Y-ya?" Gadis itu tak berani menatap wajahnya.

"Aku rasa kau tak memiliki hubungan dengan tahanan tadi pagi bukan?"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Sakura meremas kimono-nya dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Aku rasa kalau kita memberinya hukuman mati pun tidak masalah bukan?"

Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Atau aku harus menyiksanya pelan-pelan karena hampir melukai Haruno-san?"

Sakura terlonjak, "A-apa?!"

Hinata tertawa lembut, "Ah, hanya bercanda."

Sakura berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'bercanda'? kau bercanda dengan nyawa orang lain? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Aku seorang jenderal di sini, Nona Haruno. Aku bebas mengatur tahanan yang masuk ke wilayah ini."

Sakura memucat. Hinata terkekeh, gadis ini jatuh dalam perangkapnya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu seserius itu kalau dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, Haruno-san. Maafkan kata-kataku. Sekali lagi permisi."

Hiashi memijit pelipisnya. Hinata keterlaluan.

"Maafkan dia, Haruno-san."

Sakura mengangguk dan kembali duduk. Tangannya mengepal kuat sampai ujung jarinya memutih.

Sasuke menoleh pada Hiashi, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Hiashi menjawab dengan wajah datar, "Tadi pagi ada penyusup yang masuk ke sini. Orang campuran, nyaris melukai Haruno-san. Hinata mengurungnya di penjara bawah tanah. Mungkin Hinata akan melakukan interogasi."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti namun ada perasaan tidak enak di hatinya. Apakah Hinata akan baik-baik saja?

Saat berjalan menelusuri roka, Hinata melirik Sasori dan Tenten yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Sasori?"

"Hai?"

"Kau mengerti kondisi tadi bukan?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Reaksinya di luar dugaan."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Tenten temui Kakashi dan perintahkan dia mencari Nara. Perintahkan untuk menyelidiki gadis itu. Ini semua terasa aneh."

"Baik."

Hinata menuruni tangga-tangga berlumut. Ruang bawah tanah selalu lembab. Jarang dipakai dan jarang dikunjungi. Di bawah sana, seorang tahanan blonde menyengir saat melihat kedatangan Hinata dan Sasori.

"Halo, Nona Cantik."

Hinata menghela napas. Sementara ini, Hinata akan mengurus bocah ini terlebih dahulu.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

A/N: Maaf baru update. Dan untuk genre humor yang sempat saya sematkan di chapter awal tidak akan ada lagi untuk chapter berikutnya. Tidak cocok dan saya rasa penempatannya kurang pas. T_T Maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu singkat dan makin aneh saja.

Terima kasih untuk:

Ashura Darkname, Guest, re, siskap906, Orzz, 24, Dewi Hyuuchi-chan, hikarilavender, LawChan-Ai, Marchellahime, SHU, Aheleza kawai, semanggi

Salam,

Ether-chan


	5. Disaster Between Us

Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Mainly! Sasuke U x Hinata H, slight SasuSaku, SasoHina, NaruSaku

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, Semi-canon, Rush Plot

.

.

Chapter 5. Disaster Between Us

.

.

"Nama?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, rasanya aku sudah memberitahumu," Hinata melotot, Naruto bergidik, "—oke, aku akan diam."

Hinata menatap tajam pemuda di depannya. Mulut besar, pikirnya singkat. Ia baru saja memulai interogasi karena pemuda itu sangat berisik saat ia datang, sampai-sampai Sasori yang biasanya diam akhirnya memukul kepala pemuda yang sedang cedera itu agar terdiam.

"Hei, Nii-san, pukulanmu sakit sekali, kau tahu?"

"Diamlah, Naruto. Kau minta digantung?"

Naruto memandang ngeri pada alat-alat penyiksaan di ruangan itu. Tapi Hinata lebih seram lagi di matanya. Ia menggeleng hebat. Keingat dingin mengucur pelan di kulit kecoklatannya.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Dan siapa yang kau cari?"

"Aku mencari seorang gadis, kan sudah kukatakan tadi." Ia tersenyum lebar, Hinata menatapnya datar.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hmph, rahasia. Memangnya apa urusanmu?"

Hinata memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Kau ingin ini berlangsung cepat atau tidak, hm? Aku punya banyak cara untuk menyiksa penyusup, kau tahu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah. Gadis yang kucari adalah seorang pelayan—hm, pelayannya Haruno Sakura!"

Hinata memicingkan matanya. Benarkah pemuda ini tidak berbohong?

"Salah satu pelayan dari Haruno Sakura? Dari mana kau mengenal nama Haruno?"

"Dia berasal dari negeriku. Bagaimana aku tidak tahu?"

"Hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Err … rakyat jelata dan putri?"

Hinata memijit pelipisnya. Ternyata orang idiot itu benar-benar ada dan bicara dengannya sungguh sulit. Tapi mungkin saja apa yang diucapkannya benar karena baik Sakura maupun Naruto keduanya mirip. Tampak seperti orang asing.

"Sasori, pindahkan dia ke sel itu."

"Baik, Hinata-sama."

"Ka-kalian mau membawaku ke mana hah?!"

"Diam." Hinata memicingkan matanya. Naruto terus meronta dikawal dua penjaga dan Sasori menuju ruang tahanan personal. Dasar manusia berisik. Hinata melangkah dari tempat itu. Kembali ke kamar dan mencari beberapa dokumen lama. Setidaknya ada beberapa hal yang harus Hinata perjelas.

…

Melihat pemandangan berbunga-bunga antara mantan kekasih dan saudara jauhmu di ruangan yang dekat dengan kamarmu bukanlah hal yang sedap dipandang mata. Hinata tak acuh. Ia lewat begitu saja tanpa melirik sedikit pun. Hinata tahu Sasuke pasti jengah tapi ia tak peduli. Tak ada hubungannya, buang-buang waktu saja.

"Ano, Hyuuga-san, apa yang kau lakukan pada orang yang menyerangku tadi?"

Hinata mau tak mau menoleh. Ia agak tidak suka mendapati wajah bertanya Sasuke juga.

"Kami mengurungnya untuk sementara. Kalau dia tak mau mengaku atas perbuatannya kami akan menghukum mati dirinya."

Sasuke terperanjat, ia sontak melepas pelukannya di lengan Sasuke, "Kejam! Kenapa kalian melakukan itu padanya?"

Hinata tersenyum, tak menyangka umpannya akan ditangkap sebaik itu. Padahal Hinata hanya ingijn menguji. Dengan begini, Hinata yakin semuanya lebih dari sekadar rakyat jelata dan putri. "Ini kerajaan Hyuuga, Haruno-san. Tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kami memakai aturan kami. Lagipula dia menyerang seorang putri bukan?"

"T-tidak! Dia hanya jatuh di depanku! Kalian tak berhak menghukumnya tanpa tahu keadaan sebenarnya!" Sakura mengacungkan jarinya tepat di wajah Hinata. Hinata balas menyeringai, "Kenapa kau membela seorang penjahat seperti itu Haruno Sakura-san? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

Sakura membeku.

Sasuke menatap dalam diam. Sejauh ini, ia hanya mencerna semuanya tanpa berkomentar lebih jauh.

"Permisi."

Hinata melenggang dari ruangan itu. Sakura bernapas putus-putus karena emosi. Hinata benar-benar mempermainkannya. "Tidak akan kumaafkan …" desis Sakura dengan suara mengecil.

Sasuke berdiri. Ia memutuskan mencari tahu. Ia meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam dengan emosi yang memuncak. Gadis itu bahkan tak sadar ia telah pergi.

…

Hinata duduk di ruang dokumen sejarah keluarganya. Ia sibuk mengobrak-abrik seluruh rak berisi buku-buku tua yang bau apek. Hinata membaca satu persatu. Mencari nama Haruno. Mencari silsilah keluarganya.

Hinata menemukan beberapa buku. Hinata menumpuknya menjadi satu jilid. Hinata akan membacanya di kamar bersama Sasori, pemuda itu cukup jeli dalam menganalisis. "Buku ini …" Hinata menatap satu buku berlapis kain sutera berwarna putih gading. Menatap sebentar lalu kembali menguburnya dalam kumpulan buku.

Seharusnya Hinata tak menariknya keluar.

"Hinata …"

Hinata tak terkejut saat namanya dipanggil. Ia sudah merasakan ada orang yang masuk beberapa saat lalu. "Ada perlu apa, Uchiha-sama?"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu."

Hinata diam, tak berniat melanjutkan percakapan.

"Permisi."

Hinata baru saja akan melangkah keluar kalau pintu tak dihadang dengan tubuh Sasuke.

"Kita perlu bicara."

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Hinata, kita perlu memperbaiki ini."

Hinata mendongak dengan tatapan nyalang, "Enyah dari pintu ini, Uchiha. Semuanya sudah selesai. Aku tidak akan mengikuti sumpah darah ibuku. Kau cukup membawa Haruno-san pulang dan semuanya akan berakhir."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Terserah. Minggir."

Sasuke mencengkram lengan Hinata. gadis itu meringis, buku dalam pelukannya jatuh berserak.

"Apa yang—"

Hinata terbelalak saat Sasuke memeluk dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Hinata mendorong tubuh Sasuke. pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tataopan geram, "Aku memaksa bicara dank au terus menolak."

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Sasuke terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan kesalahan. Hinata mengumpulkan buku-bukunya dan bergegas pergi. Hinata mendesis jijik. Pemuda sialan itu … dia baru saja mencium gadis lain beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia pikir dia bisa menyentuh Hinata seenaknya?

Sial. Hinata muak. Hinata membencinya.

Sampai mati, Hinata tak akan mampu memaafkannya …

…

Suara tangga yang dipijak bergema di kegelapan. Naruto menatap jeruji sambil tiduran di lantai beralas selimut tua. Ia mendapat selimut itu setelah merengek habis-habisan pada Sasori. Meskipun ia diberi selimut ditambah satu jitakan kuat di kepalanya.

Rasa-rasanya pemuda itu mirip dengan gadis teman kecilnya. Gadis yang selalu memukulnya kalau ia berbuat salah.

…

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"

"Hiks pergilah, Naruto. Aku ingin sendirian."

"Mana boleh meninggalkan gadis cantik sendirian?"

"Dasar bodoh! Aku bilang pergi!"

Hari itu adalah hari di mana ibu gadis itu meninggal. Naruto tak pernah melihatnya sesedih itu.

"Ayolah, kau harus ke sana. Ibumu menunggumu."

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak—"

"Kau tidak mau melihat ibumu?"

Gadis itu terisak kuat. "Apa kau juga akan bilang ibuku tak akan pernah kembali lagi, Naruto?"

"Aku tak punya orangtua. Tapi aku yakin mereka masih mengawasiku, kau tahu."

Gadis berambut pendek itu berhenti terisak. Ia menatap teman sepermainannya.

"Maaf, Naruto."

"Hehe, tidak apa-apa."

"Aku takut."

Naruto menepuk punggung temannya, "Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ada aku."

"Naruto, jangan berlagak keren, hidungmu meler."

Naruto tergelak. Tapi matanya basah, "Melihatmu menangis aku jadi sedih, Sakura. Ini salahmu."

Sakura tersenyum. Naruto benar, ibunya pasti akan menjaganya dari suatu tempat. Dan sekarang Sakura masih harus menjalani hidup. Sakura menggandeng tangan Naruto, "Aku ingin bertemu Ibu. Kau akan menemaniku, bukan?"

…

Naruto menghela napas. Ia mengingat seluruh kenangan dengan gadis itu. Naruto senang berada di sampingnya. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak surat dari ibu Sakura ditemukan. Gadis itu membuangnya begitu saja. Tapi Naruto tak mau menyerah sampai gadis itu benar-benar mengatakn apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Naruto membelakangi jeruji. Badannya terasa sangat pegal. Ada baiknya ia tidur. Menurut Sasori tadi, dia akan kembali diperiksa besok. Beberapa jam lagi juga Hinata akan mengunjunginya.

"Naruto …"

Pemuda itu terbelalak. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan meringis saat merasa luka memarnya berdenyut. Suara itu … suara yang dirindukannya. Ia berbalik, menatap dalam diam dan bergumam, "Sakura …"

Emerald dan sapphire bersirobok. Memunculkan kilatan emosi.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: huhu, ini udah zaman kapan ya ga diupdate. Maaf! Maafkan saya! Saya khilaf! Ampun, jangan begal author ini. Huhu, saya minta maaf banget ya. Sumimasen! Gomen! Saya ga tahu mesti bilang apalagi setelah berbuat kesalahan karena tak update. Udah ada setahun kali ya? Huhu, gomennasai! *kabur*

Saya minta maaf sepenuh hati.

Ether-chan


	6. Don't Do This

Can't Deny Love © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Mainly! Sasuke U x Hinata H, slight SasuSaku, SasoHina, NaruSaku

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, Semi-canon, Rush Plot

.

.

Chapter 6. Don't Do This

.

.

"Sakura—ah, bukan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Haruno-sama?" Naruto berusaha tenang. Tapi napasnya tercekat.

Sakura menyentuh pintu jeruji. Wajahnya tak tampak jelas karena penerangan yang minim, "Naruto, kenapa—kenapa kau datang ke sini!"

"Pergilah. Jangan repot-repot kemari hanya untuk seorang rakyat jelata." Naruto memunggungi arah cahaya. Ia berjengit saat mendengar suara jeruji yang dibuka.

Suara Sakura terdengar di kegelapan, "Pergilah, Naruto. Jangan kembali ke sini."

Naruto berteriak, meluapkan emosinya, "Tidak!"

Sakura membalas lebih keras, "Jangan keras kepala! Kenapa kau datang ke sini?!"

"Kau yang terlebih dahulu membuangku! Jangan mengaturku!"

Keduanya bernapas dengan ritme tak beraturan. Naruto terdiam setelah berteriak keras. Ia kembali merapat ke ujung selnya. "Pergi, Sakura. Aku tidak akan melibatkanmu."

"Hinata akan membunuhmu! Kalau kau tidak pergi … dia akan—"

Mata Naruto membulat. Ia tahu benar Hinata tak mengatakan hal seperti itu baik padanya ataupun pada Sasori. Hinata juga masih akan menemuinya nanti. Kenapa Sakura mengatakan ia akan dihukum mati? Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Hinata?

"Apa pedulimu kalau aku mati?" lirih Naruto. Ia menatap kosong.

Sakura terdiam. Kunci sel yang diambilnya dari sipir penjara dengan paksa jatuh di sisinya. Menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik yang mengisi kekosongan.

"Naruto …"

"Kalau kau mau kembali bersamaku, aku akan pergi dari sini."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan mata basah. Keduanya sadar, hal itu tak mungkin.

"Aku … tidak bisa."

Naruto menggeram. "Kenapa?! Kenapa, Sakura!"

"Kau tidak tahu apapun!" jerit Sakura.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan sorot terluka. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang menderita, Sakura?"

Kalimat itu menohok tepat di hati terdalam Sakura. Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Hanya kita. Kenapa hanya kita yang menderita!"

Naruto mendekat, ke arah cahaya remang-remang tempat Sakura berdiri. Ia meraih gadis berambut merah muda dalam pelukannya. "Ayo kembalilah bersamaku, Sakura."

"Tidak!"

Naruto didorong oleh Sakura. Pemuda itu merasa kepedihan kembali bersarang di hatinya. "Kita bisa membangun negara kita dari awal, Sakura. Itu semua bukan kesalahanmu."

Air mata masih membasahi pipi pucat Sakura. Gadis itu menepis tangan Naruto yang berusaha meraihnya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah. Semuanya harus merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

Gadis itu berlari pergi. Naruto menghela napas. Ia jatuh terduduk di selnya. Air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Lagi-lagi, Sakura membuangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto terkejut. Ia menatap ke arah pintu jeruji.

Seseorang berada di sisi loronng yang gelap. Menatap seluruh kejadian tadi dengan tatapan datar.

"!"

…

Negeri tempat Sakura tinggal bukanlah tempat yang makmur. Dulunya iya. Namun pemerintahan semakin lama semakin merosot menuai masalah di mana-mana. Rakyat kelaparan, masalah diplomatic, smuanya datang beruntun. Sakura masih kecil. Ibunya meninggal tak lama setelah penyakit menular menyebar di wilayah mereka.

Sakura dan Naruto tumbuh bersama menjalani kehidupan yang tidak sejahtera. Meskipun hidup di kerajaan, mereka tak hidup sebagaimana orang-orang berpangkat tinggi hidup. Ayah Sakura tak pernah terlihat lagi, selalu di ruangan khusus, mengurung diri demi menjaga keutuhan bangsa. Sakura tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang, hanya Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Melindunginya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Sakura menyayangi Naruto begitu juga sebaliknya. Rasa percaya tumbuh bersamaan rasa cinta. Keduanya menjalin kasih tanpa ada yang tahu. Tapi kenyataan membuat Sakura harus merelakan cintanya begitu saja.

"Ayah, kenapa memanggilku?" Sakura memandang wajah renta ayahnya. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan ayah yang sangat jarang ia temui.

Ayahnya tak melempar lirikan padanya. "Kau harus ke Jepang."

Sakura tercekat. Bertahun-tahun tak menemui ayahnya dan ia diusir seperti ini?

"K-kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Kau harus menikah. Menikah dan bantu negara kita agar kembali makmur."

Sakura mendesis marah, "Aku tidak mau!"

"Harus Sakura. Aku sangat bersyukur ibumu berhubungan dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha."

Sakura mematung. Apa hubungan almarhumah ibunya dengan ini?

"Apa? Apa yang Ayah maksud?"

"Aku memalsukan ini demi negara. Kalau ketahuan, habislah kita!"

Sakura menatap nanar gulungan berwarna merah. Ia mengambilnya dan membukanya. Ia kembali menatap sang Ayah, "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Pergilah ke Jepang, menikahlah dengan anak keluarga Uchiha."

"Kenapa aku harus menikahi orang itu?"

"Pikirkan negara kita, Sakura!"

"Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya di saat kau bahkan tak memedulikan aku!"

Hilang sudah kesantunan Sakura. Ia bukan perempuan yang bisa seenaknya diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Sakura!"

Sakura membalas dengan kemarahan, "Asal kau tahu saja, aku punya orang yang kucintai! Jangan pikir aku akan—"

"Aku akan membunuhnya kalau kau menolak!"

"Kau gila!"

Sakura berteriak marah. Bagaimana mungkin ayahnya tega membunuh Naruto. Jangan. Sakura tidak bisa membiarkannya.

"Lakukan, Sakura!"

Sejak saat itu takdir Sakura terikat bersamaan dengan gulungan palsu karya ayahnya. Sakura mengutuk semua yang terjadi. Semua hal yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Sakura juga akan merebut kebahagiaan orang lain. Agar semuanya bernasib sama dengan dirinya.

Semuanya harus terluka.

.

.

.

"Naruto …"

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."

Naruto tersipu. "Kita kan selalu bersama."

Tidak lagi, Naruto.

Sakura menghela napas. "Aku harus ke Jepang. Kau pergilah dengan Paman Jiraiya."

Naruto mengernyit. "Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh ikut ya."

"Kau hanya akan membuat masalah."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, "Sakura-chan jahat."

"Kau pergi berapa lama?"

Sakura tertawa. "Aku mau tidur."

Naruto heran. Bukannya dijawab, gadis itu malah memejamkan mata.

"Selamat tidur."

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Naruto menerobos orang-orang di dermaga. Sakura tak pernah bilang ia akan berangkat hari ini. Naruto berlari layaknya orang gila. Kenapa Sakura tak memberitahunya.

"Pulanglah, Naruto!"

Naruto menengadah. Mendapati Sakura menaiki kapal besar yang siap berlayar.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Sakura?! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?"

Naruto masih berusaha menerobos barisan pengawal di tepi dermaga.

"Dengar, Naruto! Aku berbohong!"

Bohong—katanya? Naruto menatap tak percaya.

"Aku berbohong! Haruno Sakura tak pernah mencintaimu!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa, Sakura!"

"Lupakan aku!"

Kalau memang kau tak mencintaiku, Sakura, kenapa kau menangis sampai bahumu gemetar. Kenapa kau tak mau menatapku untuk yang terakhir kali? Kenapa kau bilang kau berbohong setelah kita melewati semuanya bersama selama belasan tahun? Kenapa?

"JANGAN PERGI, SAKURA!"

Kapal telah bergerak mengarungi laut. Sakura tak lagi tampak.

.

.

.

"Aku mengerti."

"Tolong selamatkan dia. Sakura tak bersalah."

"Aku mencari jalan yang terbaik, Naruto."

"…"

"Tenanglah."

"Terima kasih, Uchiha-sama."

"Hn."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N: Terima kasih pada Daisy Avrell yang mengingatkan Ether di Facebook ya. Ether usahakan update cepat nih. Untuk Zassou no Uta yang sabar ya, Ether masih galau ngetik endingnya—setengah mager juga. *dilempari batu* Chapter ini tentang NaruSaku. Hehe, maaf ga ada SasuHina. Kita butuh chapter ini supaya semuanya jadi jelas. :"))) Terima kasih untuk seluruh review yang ada di chapter sebelumnya. :) Untuk pertanyaan kenapa Sakura bersikap enggak baik udah mulai terjawab kan?

Mind to RnR?

Salam hangat,

Ether-chan


End file.
